


Scraps of Paper; The Fate of the Others

by Anonymous



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Speculation, codes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: An old poem.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	Scraps of Paper; The Fate of the Others

The rapids pulled one away as  
Hours of work carried the rest.  
Evening brought a flock of misfortune,  
Yet the rest were still their best.

Although the sky was fairly  
Radiant, none suspected much from it.  
Eventually, however, something transpired:

Siblings once lost were found,  
Tales of their years were told  
Into the late hours of night, and  
Lanes that once were dark seemed full of  
Light.

Abruptly,  
Light returned to darkness as  
Icy rapids separated them once again, and  
Verbal cries were called to a question without  
End.


End file.
